1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to landing gears of semi-trailers. More particularly, the invention is directed to a powered drive unit for raising or lowering landing gears.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semi-trailers typically employ a pair of landing gears at the front of the semi-trailer to support the semi-trailer when a semi-tracker is detached from the semi-trailer. The landing gear assembly usually comprises a pair of telescoping legs, a landing gear drive shaft, and a gear mechanism which cause the telescoping legs to extend or retract as the result of the rotation of the landing gear drive shaft. A truck driver usually rotates the landing gear drive shaft manually with a crank handle. However, the raising and lowering of the telescopic legs is laborious and time consuming.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide a motorized solution for operating a trailer landing gear.